In the related art, there is a known system in which an image of an inspection target object is acquired by a camera attached to a robot, and length measurement, appearance checks, etc. of the inspection target object are performed on the basis of the image (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-076056, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-131761).
On the other hand, there is a known system in which a single camera is attached to a plurality of robots in turn, and measurement of relative positions and orientations of a plurality of pairs of the robots and measurement target objects is performed by using the single camera (for example, see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4137862).